Ultraclops
"Ultraclops" is the 4th episode of the first season of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, and the 4th episode overall. Synopsis Badgerclops gets huge to destroy a towering monster, but when he refuses to shrink down, the kingdom faces a new terror.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190626cartoon09/ Plot Back from a long day of protecting Pure Heart Valley, the trio goes to their bunk bed to get some sleep. Badgerclops asks if he can sleep on the top bunk, as well as using the night-light, both to which Mao Mao rejects. Badgerclops fails to get a good night's sleep. He gets angered in the morning when Mao Mao and Adorabat begin their meditation practices early in the morning. Badgerclops states that it's not just the bottom bunk bed he has to sleep in, but the fact that his two friends don't even consider what he wants to do. Mao Mao and Adorabat don't listen to him at all. The Monster Alarm sounds, and the trio go to investigate. There appears to be a giant monster attacking Pure Heart Valley. Mao Mao attempts to cut his foot, to no avail. He meets Camille and Honey, two magic technicians. They possess a device that can turn its user into a giant. Badgerclops is the one who uses the necklace. Badgerclops easily defeats the monster, and refuses to revert to normal size. He begins to disturb the peaceful town, sleeping on top of the Ruby Pure Heart, changing people's television channels, talking to everyone when they don't need conversations, and destroying the village all in all. Mao Mao and Adorabat seek Camille's help to cure Badgerclops. They decide to grow into giants too, and use the things that annoy Badgerclops against him (TV channel, obnoxious dialogue and the bunk bed situation). What ticks off Badger is the meditation Mao Mao and Adorabat perform around him. Badgerclops goes back to normal size, deciding to walk home. Mao Mao and Adorabat feel terrible for the things they've done to Badgerclops, so they find a way to make it up to him. Mao Mao and Adorabat greet him to his favorite television program, to which Badgerclops refuses to watch. He sits at the table, where his friends also join him to hear him talk about what he's seen when he was a giant. The trio goes to bed, and Badgerclops, with Mao Mao's permission, sleeps on the top bunk. Mao Mao even got him a night-light so he can do his drawings. Adorabat's molted shell, which remained giant, is left on a rooftop. Characters *Adorabat *Badgerclops *Camille (debut) *Chester Nutz (debut) *Clark Lockjaw (debut) *Farmer Bun (debut) *Gargantuan Monster (debut) *Honey (debut) *Ketchup *Mail Mole (debut) *Mao Mao *Ol' Blue (debut) *Pinky *Scoops *Todd (debut) Trivia * This is the first episode in the series to use "Something We Forgot" trope, which is also employed in a later episode. * The name "Ultraclops" is presumably derived from the fictional Japanese tokusatsu character Ultraman. Gallery Videos The Giant Magic Monster Mao Mao Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:A to Z Category:U